You Can't Change Time
by Smurf2005
Summary: Kagome can't get through to Inuyasha's time. Then she remembers why. Read to find out what happens!This is a one shot.


Well, here is another story. I have been working on it for awhile and since I got _Affections Touching Across Time _I got a little boost. Any who, here is _You Can't Change Time._ Don't worry. I will work on my other stories soon. Enjoy and RR

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own some merchandise. MIROKU IS SEXY!

**

* * *

You Can't Change Time**

* * *

Present Day

Kagome walked to the well and looked in. She jumped into it. Instead of a blue light engulfing her, nothing happened. All she had was a sharp pain in her knees and hands. She knew she couldn't get through. It had been almost five years since they had defeated Naraku. Inuyasha had the jewel. He was probably living his life with Kikyo. Kikyo. Kagome hated that name. It hurt Kagome that Inuyasha choose Kikyo over her. Kagome had to stop trying to get through. She was hurting herself, physically and mentally. Her grandfather came in with broads and nails.

"Kagome! Get out of there!" he yelled. Kagome climbed up.

"Gramps, what are you doing with those?"

"I am going to seal up the well, so you won't hurt yourself."

"But, what if Inuyasha comes for me?" Kagome asked. Gramps looked at Kagome, pity etched on his old face.

"Kagome, if Inuyasha wanted you, he would have been here for you. Kagome, it has been five years, it is time to move on."

Kagome knew it was true. But a big part of her still thought he would come for her. But Gramps had a point, maybe she should move on. She watched Gramps broad up the well. Kagome stood there, long after Gramps had left. She didn't come in when her mom yelled for her when it was dinner time, and they were having oden.

After awhile, Kagome went in. She looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. Kagome's stomach growled and she wandered into the kitchen. Her mom had saved some Oden for her. She warmed it up and went outside and ate by the God Tree.

After she was done she put the plate down beside her and looked behind her at the tree. It was here she first meet Inuyasha. It was here where he had made his choice.

_.:. Flashback .:._

_"Inuyasha, you must make your choice. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with my reincarnation, or me?" Kikyo asked, stepping from behind a tree._

_"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered, letting go of Kagome, which ended their hug. _

_"Inuyasha, you need to make a choice, you can't love me and Kagome. You can only choose one." _

_Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, then over to Kikyo. Then he looked over at Kagome, and she knew who he had chosen._

_"I am sorry Kagome, but I choose Kikyo..."_

_Kagome fell to her knees and grabbed her chest. And in that few seconds of silence, before Kagome started to sob, they could faintly hear a cracking noise. It was Kagome's heart. She cried so much there in front of the Tree that she actually broke a vessel in her eye. Inuyasha led Kagome to the well, Kikyo close behind._

_"Kagome, I am truly sorry. I will miss you," Inuyasha said._

_"I will miss you, too. Will you please tell the others that I will miss them and I will never forget them. And," Kagome hesitated before handing him the completed Shikon Jewel, "you can have this. I don't need it in my time and you can use it for whatever you want now. I love you, Inuyasha. I always will..." Kagome gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and she jumped down the well and was gone forever..._

_.:. End flashback .:._

Kagome came out her trance and noticed she was soaked. It had started to rain. She walked into the house and she realized she had to get up to go to work in three hours. These past five years, Kagome has had trouble sleeping. She couldn't sleep, knowing that five hundred years in the past; Inuyasha was asleep, with Kikyo by his side. She went upstairs and took off her wet clothes and put her p.js on. She lay down and within minutes, she was asleep.

When her alarm clock went off, she didn't feel too good. She went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was pale, and she felt hot. She got ready for work, and then went downstairs. Kagome's mom was already up making breakfast for her. She looked over as Kagome sat down.

"You look pale, dear. Come here and let me take your temp.," Mrs. Higerashi said. Kagome got up and walked over to her. Mrs. H felt her head.

"Kagome, you are burning up. You are not going to work. Go back upstairs and get to bed. I will call for you and tell them you will not be in today because you are sick."

Kagome walked upstairs and put her p.js back on and got back into bed. Then before she drifted into a restless sleep, another memory resurfaced...

_.:. Flashback .:._

_"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked Kagome, shortly after defeating Naraku. Kagome didn't answer, she couldn't, she was in too much pain._

_"Sango, can I borrow Kiarara? We need to get Kagome to Keades. She is very sick. Hang on Kagome," Inuyasha said._

_"You guys go on without me. Let me die. I have fulfilled my mission."_

_"NO! I am not leaving you behind. I refuse to let you die here, where Naraku was killed. Either you go with me, or I will stay here with you. But I refuse to leave you," Inuyasha said._

_"O.K, I will go," Kagome answered. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and placed her on Kiarara._

_"Kagome, I promise that I will never leave you behind..."_

_.:. End flashback .:._

Kagome woke up. She started to cry again. She still remembered what Inuyasha said. He did leave her behind. Her mom knocked on the door and came in, Sota behind her. He was carrying a tray.

"Are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. H asked.

"Fine," Kagome said, between sobs.

"Are you crying about Inuyasha?" Sota asked. Kagome started to cry harder.

"Come on Sota, let's leave Kagome alone." Mrs. H and Sota left Kagome alone in her room, crying. Little did Kagome know that five hundred years in the past, Inuyasha was contemplating something.

Feudal Japan

Inuyasha held the Shikon no Tama to his chest. Ever since Kagome left 5 years ago, it wasn't the same without her. He missed her. Inuyasha missed her smile, her laugh, the way the wind blew her hair. He missed everything about her. Once again, Kikyo tried to kill him, but her used his claws on her and was able to kill her. He should have stayed with Kagome. Now he had to make it right. He closed his eyes and made his wish...

Present Day

Kagome woke up the next morning and felt someone stir beside her. She rolled over in confusion and saw a black head.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, frightened. The black haired figure rolled over and Kagome gasped. It was Inuyasha. He wasn't a full demon or a half- demon. He was human.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Why aren't you a full demon? Where are Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? Why aren't you with Kikyo?" Kagome asked, all in one breath.

"Kagome, I made a wish on the Shikon Jewel. I wished that we all would be happy. Apparently I became a human and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were brought with me when I made the wish. And I killed Kikyo. She tried to kill me and I managed to kill her. She never loved me. You did though. I went for someone who was dead. I should have stayed with you. Will you ever forgive me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I will," Kagome said and she gave Inuyasha a hug. In the other room, she heard a yell and a big boom. She got up, put her robe on and went to the room next door. Kagome opened the door and saw Miroku lying on the floor with a red hand print on his face and an angry Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Sango ran over and gave Kagome a hug.

"I heard all about the wish Inuyasha made," Kagome said.

"Yeah. Guess What? Kohaku is here with me! I am happy. And I know you are, too," Sango said. Kagome smiled. She knew she was happy, and she knew she would be for the rest of her life.


End file.
